Joker vs Jeff The Killer
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Joker vs Jeff The Killer who will win? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sooo Sorry I haven't updated! I swear I'll update soon! Anyway my best friend (Jokes/ Daniel) wrote this! So please leave a review! By the way all credit goes to him! As always ENJOY!**

One day Joker was in the woods killing off a few idiots then dressing them up as lumberjacks as part of a new sick joke for him to use to mess with batsy. When he turned around after finishing his work he saw his men dead, throats slashed. What looked like a teen stood nerby in a white hoodie standing with a twisted smile, he had ghostly pale skin and what looked to be no eyelids, he was holding a bloody knife. The teen pointed at Joker saying in a crazy menacing voice "It's your turn to go to sleep Joker"

Joker only smiled and said "No thank you, I am not tired and what are you supposed to be a emo version of me?" He laughed "Oh junior there can be only one twisted killer in Gotham and it's not gonna be some kid that has just hit puberty"

Jeff only smiled menacingly at the jokers words and said "I am gonna enjoy spilling your blood clownie" Jeff then ran at Joker while Joker pulled out his revolver hitting Jeff in the shoulder, but Jeff didn't slow down. Joker once again hit him, this time in his hip breaking some of Jeff's bone's. Jeff slashes 3 times and the Joker dodges. Joker then goes for a head shot, Jeff moves quickly but the bullet blows off half his ear. He stabs Joker and starts hitting him, Joker pulls out his knife to fight back as they start cutting each other. Jeff goes for the gun making Joker shoot the ground, Joker pushes him off takes another shot but misses as Jeff ducks but the bullet passes through his hood leaving a hole in it Jeff stabs jokers arm and kicks the gun away and starts head butting and throwing elbows all the while trying to stab him. He hits jokers collar bone, Joker hisses and pretends to be in pain while Jeff goes for the killing blow.

But Joker suddenly yells "Sike!" And grabs his arm stopping the knife as he grabs his arm Joker starts to electrocute Jeff as he yells in pain and Joker laughs. Joker takes his second knife and starts stabbing Jeff in the stomach and hitting him with boxing like jabs. Jeff finally slashes Jokers cheek and kicks him to ground, he raises his knife but joker was crawling for his gun and shoots the knife breaking the blade and takes his crowbar and hooks it at the end around Jeff's leg and trips him. Joker smiles wickedly looking at the crowbar.

"Ahh memories" he says looking at it then he begins beating Jeff with it cracking and breaking some ribs knocking out 2 or 3 teeth while taunting him by tap dancing around him and saying "Come old chap even bird boy put up more of a fight" Jeff suddenly catches the crowbar mid swing and tackles Joker down a hill and into a ditch both shrug it off Joker chuckles "Your tougher than you look copycat, but your still not as good as the original"

Jeff replies "Time to to put this old dog down" He then charges at Joker and they slash and miss each other but are still kicking, elbowing and hitting each other. Joker goes for a stab but Jeff moves and Joker impales a tree, Jeff quickly kicks his hand holding the handle of the knife causing Jokers knife to break. Jeff stabs Joker 3 times 2 in the shoulder one in his side and tackles him down, he starts hitting him then goes for another killing stab.

Joker smiles saying "Smell the roses" as acid squirts from the flower on his chest melting Jeff's knife and the acid hits Jeff's arm as he howls at the burning pain as the acid starts to melts some of his skin. Joker pulls out his second knife and slashes at Jeff's neck and face. Jeff tackles Joker both of them falling on the ground. As they roll on the ground Joker kicks Jeff off and starts beating him, Jeff throws a punch but Joker ducks and stabs Jeff in his lower back. At the pain Jeff spins and hits Joker digging the knife out and holds it ready to attack as Joker pulls out a deck of cards. Joker grins as he says "It seems I have the better hand, Jokers are wild" he then starts throwing them at Jeff. Jeff moves around zig zagging dodging most of them, but two of them cut two strands of his long dark hair off, another one cuts his thigh, while the other his knee, another one cuts his arm and another impales his chest. Jeff tackles Joker into a tree hitting him and stabbing him.

As Joker tries to defend himself Jeff smirks saying "Looks like this Jokers worn out time to get a new deck" He slashes at Joker but Joker grabs Jeff's arm spins and grabs Jeff's long hair and smashes his head and face twice against a tree.

Joker throws Jeff down pulling out another gun "Time for little Jeffey to go to sleep himself" He says and pulls the trigger but a bang flag pops out "Shit!" He curses " Of course I would grab the wrong gun, I just can't catch a break!" He kicks Jeff three times goes for a fourth kick but Jeff hits him with a stick, he hits Jokers shin bone breaking it, Joker stumbles and hisses but giggles at the pain, Jeff kicks Joker in the face breaking his nose, Jeff goes for anther hit with a new stick but Joker brings hits foot up hitting Jeff in the nuts. Joker hits Jeff with a rock saying "I love fighting dirty" He chuckles "I hit you right in the ole jack in the box" he laughs while Jeff spins and takes a broken branch and imaples Jokers good knee shattering it Joker falls at the loss of balance hissing then says "Ohh that's one nasty splinter" Jeff picks up another stick and beats Joker with it breaking his cheek bone leaving a nasty bruise and knocking out a tooth.

Jeff takes the knife chuckling saying "Not bad old man, you had more fight than I thought you would but youth wins, your just to slow, now it's time for this old joke to go to sleep" he raises his knife.

Joker smiles coughing up blood saying "I may be older and a bit slower but if there's one thing I've learned it's that the best punch line is the one you don't see coming" Joker then brings his arm up letting the blade impale it but brings his bang flag up and pulls the trigger, the bang flag launches out and impales Jeff's eye as he howls in pain Joker quickly throws his laughing gas in Jeff's face as Jeff coughs and starts laughing uncontrollably. Joker pulls out a slightly smaller third knife and with one slash slits Jeff's throat and pushes him down getting on top of him and starts stabbing him rapidly while laughing like crazy he finally stops as Jeff is dead in a pool of blood and mangled from the stabs Joker rolls over still laughing, he then says "That my boy is why they call it a killing Joke".

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who would like to know why Joker won. (Full credit goes to Jokes/Daniel. Not me)**

Stats reason of winning: Joker and Jeff both pose roughly the same strength, speed, stamina and durability. Also both seem to be immune to pain so where people think Jeff's wild murderous rage gave him a advantage you were wrong. While Jeff is durable and crazy, Jokers craziness is a whole other level. Joker would kill himself to kill Jeff.

Intellect: Joker wins this by a landslide despite being insane. Joker has a genius level intellect, he's even outsmarted batman a couple of times so while Jeff had the rage, Joker was out smarting him and out strategizing him.

Weaponry: Joker takes this one! Also Joker has a unknown amount of weapons on him at all times, he even at times has bazookas hidden in his coat. While Jeff had 2 knives, Joker had everything else and then some. So his weapons would overwhelm Jeff.

Fighting skill: While both are street brawlers, Joker has had tons of more fighting experience than Jeff. Joker has even held his own against batman for awhile, he also beat Wonder Woman in a fight and she's trained by the god of war ares himself. While Jeff has never really fought hand to hand and mostly uses weapons and fights humans mostly except slenderman, but still Joker has fought the justice league.

Healing: Jeff has better healing than Joker and hasn't died yet, but Jeff has died for a short while before coming back, so even if Jeff is somehow immortal his healing takes time. So Joker wins because while Jeff has that killing rage Joker has fighting experience, intellect, strategy, and better weapons on his side so Jeff's healing really wouldn't matter because if Joker had explosives or a boozaka Jeff would be screwed.

Even those who defend Jeff wouldn't lose, It would be a tie because there is no way Jeff would kill Joker and walk away so either Joker would win or they would kill each other simple as that.


End file.
